


A Little Short For A Stormtrooper

by iamsithprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsithprincess/pseuds/iamsithprincess
Summary: Kylo Ren is scheduled a public execution. In the last hours of his life, a certain Stormtrooper appears and decides to save him.





	A Little Short For A Stormtrooper

Constant throbbing of the Force woke him up. At first, he thought it was the bond reactivating. Kylo Ren sighed when instead of Rey´s face he saw the one of General Hux. As if it was not bad enough already, just with his superior hovering above his bed, it got worse. The sneaky ginger had a blaster pointed at his face.

The Supreme Leader quickly summoned the Dark side of the Force and reached out to send Hux flying across the room. Nothing happened. The General was still standing there, smiling wide.

„It´s over, Ren,“ he stated and pointed at the men guarding a cage behind him.

A gasp escaped Kylo´s lips. The creatures trapped inside were ysalamiri, known for their ability to suppress Force powers. So Hux was planning beforehand. Without hesitation, Kylo jumped out of the bed, grabbing his saber along the way.

„What do you want to do, Hux,“ Ren spitted out, his eyes locking with the General.

„I know it was you who murdered Snoke. You will be publicly executed for treason while every single solar system watches. They will see what we are capable of. Nothing will stand in the way of the First Order!“ Hux yelled, his eyes radiating with hatred.

Kylo lowered his gaze for a few moments. The odds were not in his favor, but he would not give up. He squeezed the hilt of his cross-guard tighter, as one wrong move could easily end his life. Without the Force to connect to, the lightsaber felt a little bit different, but it was nothing he couldn´t manage.

The crimson red light illuminated the dark lit room and Kylo stepped forward, pointing the blade at Hux. The General´s response was quick as he fired the blaster, shouting at the troopers to open fire. The bolts were fleeing inches away from his head, but Ren didn´t bother with them. He went forward, deflecting the shots with his saber, redirecting them at his former loyal troops. Hux continued to shout orders, more soldiers flooding the Supreme Leader´s chambers. Kylo´s goal was to kill the ysalamiri so he could use the Force again. One of the animals passed out as it took a direct hit from one of the Death Troopers and for a while the universe´s energy filled his body, settling peace in his mind.

“They turned on me! Like everyone did!” Kylo mentally shouted into the void of the Force. There was nothing that would help him now. He released more screams and it was what woke Rey up.

 

“Ben!” she shouted, but got no response.

Rey quickly sat up and tried to slow her breaths. Sweat on her forehead dripped down her face and as she wiped it away she knew this was more than just a nightmare. She had to do something.

 

It was the middle of the sleeping cycle but Rey kept on nervously stumbling around the Resistance base, looking for a way to connect with Ben. She felt he was in danger. This was not a nightmare like those before. This was very much real. Who should she tell? Who would listen to her plea to save Ben Solo, the last hope of the galaxy? Nobody would want to have anything to do with Ben…nobody….but General Organa.

Rey marched towards Leia´s quarters when she bumped into Kaydel Ko Connix. The Lieutenant seemed to be in a big hurry as the crash sent her falling down to the floor.

“I am sorry,” Rey mumbled and helped the petite blonde get back on her feet. Judging by her look the Lieutenant didn´t get much sleep either, the fact that she had bumped into the young Jedi adding to that as well.

“It´s okay, I should have paid attention more. I haven´t expected someone to be up so late, to be honest. I have an urgent message for Leia,” Kaydel said and turned to walk away.

“Urgent message? What is it?” Rey had a bad feeling about this. The Lieutenant paused her strut and her eyes locked with Rey´s.

“The First Order scheduled Kylo Ren a public execution on Coruscant, one rotation from now on.”

 

His head was throbbing with pain, his wounds were bleeding. Hux. He should have known better. Kylo Ren screamed. It wasn´t the pain, it was the betrayal which hurt him the most. He would die labeled as a traitor. For the past ten years he gave everything he had to the First Order, and now they turned their backs on him. They were no better than the Jedi, than his family. A chain of curses escaped his lips as he stood up in his cell and found out that he was chained to the wall. The leash was holding him back, he could not even stand up without hurting himself even more. Ren was at the point where he would give up, but something inside nudged him forwards, as if he should keep going.

“What do I have?” he asked the emptiness of the holding cell.

Hope.

His look wandered around the room, but Kylo Ren couldn´t figure out where the whisper came from. He gazed at the caged ysalamiri on the other side of the cell. Was it how he looked like? Helpless? Trapped for the rest of his life – which seemed to be a short period of time?

The former Supreme Leader sighed and sat on the floor, legs crossed, slowing down his breath. He would not give up. He would fight.

Hours later he heard someone behind the door going through the unlocking protocol of his cell. A series of beeps and sounds of metals rotating woke him up from the deep meditation trance where he was able to gather all of his remaining strength. The door opened and Kylo was ready to face anyone who dared to touch him. One trooper, shorter than he´d ever seen entered the room. Ren was surprised. He expected at least dozen of them.

“Aren´t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” he asked, trying to get the attention of the trooper, readying himself to launch an attack.

“No, you are extremely tall,” the soldier retorted and threw him the chip to free himself from the chains. Kylo was confused. What was the point of this? No matter what was supposed to happen next, he would at least be able to defend himself.

His shaking hands started working on the lock of his chain.

“I guess-“ the Stormtrooper said and reached to remove the helmet. It was strange, the Stormtroopers usually kept their helmets on for most of the time, but from his own experience, Kylo knew how uncomfortable helmets were. His eyes were now fixed on the lock, the trembling of his fingers not helping much. As he finished unlocking the chain he looked up to see the face of his savior. His whole body froze.

“you can say we´re even now.”

There she was. Rey, standing there, helping him to escape. Was she putting herself in trouble just to save him? Again? Kylo could not believe that. Not after everything that had happened between them. Was she real? Or was it just a trick the Force was playing before he´d die? As the ysalamiri sneezed, Ren realized that this was not an illusion. The Force could not be present while the animal was placed in this cell. She was really there.

“Thank me later, now let´s go,” Rey smiled and threw a blaster at him. He should have expected that but the thought that for the first time, somebody didn´t turn their back on him was what occupied his mind the most. The weapon hit his face hard and after that he realized this might not be the best time to get all emotional. Before it would hit the ground Kylo grabbed the gun and followed Rey out of the cell. He rushed to catch up and with a few quick strodes he was walking right beside her. He paused and grabbed her free hand. She stopped and turned around. Her frowned eyebrows sent a clear message that she didn´t approve, at least not now.

“Ben we don´t have time for this!” Rey said angrily, trying to break free of his hold.

“I´ll be quick,” he whispered and didn´t wait any longer. He brought himself closer and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in a quick peck. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensation this unique connection brought when they touched.

“Just in case I wouldn´t make it,” he explained afterwards when they parted. Rey was still shocked about what just happened.

“A simple thank you would have been enough, but I don´t complain,” she sighed and smiled, feeling as the emptiness she had felt her whole life was slowly fading out. She now found her belonging.

“You know, I had to lean in quite a lot. I think you´re too short to be a Stormtrooper,” Kylo said and nuzzled her hair with his nose.

Then he distanced himself out and lead their way out of the detention level.

“I should have left you in there, nerfherder.”


End file.
